1. Field
The following description relates to a flexible printed circuit board, a semiconductor package, and a method of producing the same, and to, for example, a flexible printed circuit board and a semiconductor package that can prevent errors from occurring by reducing noise caused by a driving integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDA's, and notebook computers, and large-screen TV's, the demand for a light-weight, thin, short and small flat panel display device that may be applied to various portable electronic devices and large-screen TV's has been increasing. As such, flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, electrophoresis display devices, and the like, have been actively studied. Among them, liquid crystal display devices have received much attention due to the possibility of mass production, the ease in driving such a device, its high picture quality, and the ability to produce a large-size screen.
Liquid crystal display devices have been applied to various electronic devices such as large-screen TV's as well as electronic devices having a small screen, such as mobile devices.
A liquid crystal display device displays an image by controlling the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer by using an electric field. To this end, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal cell, a back light unit irradiating light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal cell.
The liquid crystal display device configured as above needs a plurality of driving integrated circuits connected to a plurality of data and gate lines, for supplying a data signal and a scan signal to the data lines and the gate lines, respectively.
The driving integrated circuits are intended to supply a signal, which is supplied from a printed circuit board (PCB), to the liquid crystal display panel, wherein parts generating various control signals and data signals are mounted on the PCB. A method for packaging the display device may be divided into a chip on glass (COG) method and a chip on film (COF) method.
The chip on glass (COG) method involves directly mounting the display device on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display panel. However, with the chip on the glass (COG) method, a volume of the liquid crystal display device increases. On the other hand, since the chip on film (COF) method packages the display device on a film-type flexible circuit board, a volume of the liquid crystal display device may be reduced.